naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempester
Tempester is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: Low 7-C | High 7-C Attack Potency: Small Town level+ | Large Town level+ Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ+ Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small City level Background Physical Appearance Tempester's appearance is that of a handsome young man with long, neck-length dark blonde hair, dark skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand. He currently wears a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. As an Etherious, Tempester has shown the ability to transform into a larger and menacing version of himself, at will. His hair becomes much longer and wilder, jutting out in various directions, and he gains a beard, dark snout, and larger and sharper teeth. His body becomes much more muscular and his arms and lower body are covered in a dark mist of Magical Barrier Particles. Personality Although Tempester's persona remains a total mystery, he is mostly described as calm, quiet, and has a cold nature in battle. Synopsis Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to bombard his opponents with his devastating ranged spells, Tempester is fully capable of handling himself in unarmed combat, parrying a mighty kick from Natsu, while knocking out two of Naruto's shadow clones with a single arm swipe, and subsequently trading blows equally with both the former and the latter at the same time. By employing the wind-related properties of his Curse in melee, he's shown capable of rapidly approaching his opponents and blowing them away by delivering whirlwind-enhanced strikes. Enhanced Strength: Tempester has shown to possess considerable physical strength, shattering solid stone with a single downwards punch, generating an explosion of debris around the point of impact in the process. Enhanced Durability: Tempester displayed considerable durability, taking no visible damage from a lightning-enhanced kick from Laxus during his assault on the Five Kage Summit, as well as being struck by both a fire-enhanced strike from Natsu, and a powerful left hook to the jaw from Naruto, only to immediately counter-attack. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tempester is quick and agile on his feet, being able to dodge Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw from the air while at the same time, parry a powerful Rasengan from Naruto with his left forearm through fast reflexes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Tempester's body is constantly being supplied with a faint amount of Curse Power by Mard Geer, which amplifies his natural healing factor. According to Tempester, it would take one singular, extremely powerful attack to render him unable to heal. Great Curse Power: Etherious Form (Ēteriasu Fōmu): Tempester, much like others of his race, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Immense Durability': In this form, Tempester becomes astonishingly durable, to the point of taking a barrage of Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Naruto's Kurama Link Mode attacks and subsequently being subjected to both Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, one of the top techniques in the Dragon Slayer's arsenal, and Naruto's Super-Mini Tailed Beast Ball, one of the strongest techniques in the Jinchūriki's arsenal, only to recover moments after with little damage. He also took multiple, high-graded spells from Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail plus a Lightning Dragon Slayer, suffering only moderate to little damage during their rematch so far. *'Magical Barrier Particles': Following his transformation, Tempester's forearms and lower half become cloaked in a dark mist of Magical Barrier Particles. Curse/Magical Abilities Calamity Curse: Tempester's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It is shown that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish an entire forest in mere seconds, and cut through trees that even standard wind currents couldn't do. Tempester has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. Tempester has also shown the ability to create firestorms and thunder, as well as create and manipulate rock, gravity and air. *'Boulder' (Tamaishi): Tempester creates boulders from the ground and launches them at the target. *'Cyclone' (Hyuru): Tempester creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stone. Tempester can also wrap himself in said tornado to increase his speed and physical prowess. *'Downpour': Tempester creates heavy rain that pours down on the target; it was strong enough to extinguish Natsu's fire. *'Impact' (Dodon): Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempester is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body. Another way of casting this spell involves Tempester using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. *'Inferno' (Boh): When the opponent is at close range, Tempester emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to even his target flying a few feet away, while at the same time leaving them completely vulnerable to attack. Alternatively, Tempester can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. *'Inhale': Tempester pulls the target towards him with the use of air. *'Slam': Tempester slams the opponent into the ground with powerful gravity force. *'Sink': Tempester makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. *'Squall': Tempester creates immense wind that strikes the target simultaneously, forcing them back. *'Thunderbolt' (Gororon): By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempester is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning. *'Whoosh' (Hyūtoiuoto): Tempester creates intense fire that spirals around the target before engulfing them with the fire. Magical Barrier Particles (Mashōryūshi): Tempester is able to seemingly make his body explode, turning it into thick black mist. The particles of this mist can damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness, especially in Mages. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Tier 7 Class